Dini Hari
by AhLelah
Summary: asking me if I love you like asking me what sky color is. "Do you love me?" / "Blue." / Kisah abstrak Jean Eren di tengah malam. Happy reading and Review !


Orang bilang; _Asking me if I love you is like asking me what color the sky is._

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Blue."_

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

**© Hajime Isayama**

**Ngasal, bebas, typos, ngaco, dll**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berwajah lonjong menguap, menyisakan sebulir air pada pelupuk matanya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu, dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sesekali ia memutar tubuhnya, memastikan pinggangnya tidak encok. Lalu ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah setumpuk kertas diatas meja kerjanya. Dan melirik sekilas kearah dinding, jarum pendek menunjuk di angka 2.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Pemuda yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan—yang menurutnya tak berarti itu—menguap lebar sekali lagi. Ia biasa diapanggil Jean, atau kuda. Alasan mengapa sampai dini hari ia masih terlihat sibuk di sebuah ruangan adalah, karena kebiasaannya.

Pagi itu Jean berangkat sekolah riang seperti biasanya. Menyapa cemcemannya, Eren, dengan menjahilinya dan mengejek kepala indah milik Connie—yang selalu disandingkannya dengan kepala seorang guru yang amat bijak, bisa dihitung dari jumlah keriputnya, Pak Pixis. Baginya, kepala Pak Pixis jauh lebih mengkilau daripada kepala Connie yang masih ada warna abu-abunya.

Lalu apa salahnya?

Walikelas tercinta, yang pertama kali saat Jean jatuh pada pandangan pertama, ia mengira pria itu adalah junior yang tak lebih hebat darinya. Namun semua berubah ketika Negara api menyerang.

Ia dihukum karena ketahuan menjahili cemcemannya di depan sang walikelas.

Namun spesialnya, ia diberikan ruangan istimewa, yaitu di sebelah meja Rivaille, meja kosong tempat walikelasnya menaruh barang cadangan.

Ia ingat kenangan indah beberapa jam lalu. Ketika Rivaille membebaninya dengan menyuruhnya mengangkat tiga tumpuk buku-buku supertebal yang diambil dari gudang perpustakaan. Kalau yang membawakan barang-barang laknat itu adalah Rivaille sendiri atau orang lain, its okay. Ia bisa duduk di meja like a boss. Masalahnya Jean sendiri yang disuruh masuk ke pelosok gudang, mencari buku-buku lama untuk dirangkum kembali, dan dijilid sebagai buku baru lagi.

Dan waktunya satu hari dimulai dari siang tadi.

"Hei, melamun aja."

Jean menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia tidak sadar kalau pintu ruangan sana terbuka dan siapapun bebas masuk. Maling, perampok, pencopet, pencuri, bebas.

"Gapapa, kok, Jean. Nanti di sampul buku itu bisa kamu tulis, 'Perangkum : Jean Kirschtein'." sahut suara itu lagi, bergerak menghampiri Jean.

Cabe-cabeannya Jean, atau biasa dipanggil Eren.

"Tadi _ai_ abis dibeliin bakso dong sama Rivaille-sensei. Tadi abang baksonya juga sempet becanda banyak gitu, deh, hahaha…"

Jean mengangkat setumpuk kertas, dan memindahkan posisinya ke pinggir meja. Kemudian ia raih sebuah kamus oxford yang ukurannya dua kali lebih tebal dari kotak sepatu merk terbaru. Iklan-iklan menyebutnya, tit(V)ans.

"Sayang _yu_ gak ikut seneng-seneng. Tadi sempet karokean juga di titanVizta, bareng sama Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, banyak deh." sambung Eren lagi. Ia duduk di sebrang meja tempat Jean bekerja, dan berpangku dagu.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Jean tanpa menoleh.

"Kalo udah mah, kaga bakal ada disini keles," jawab Eren acuh.

Jean hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia meraih bolpoinnya, dan menuliskan beberapa kata yang berhasil ia rangkum dari satu lembar halaman kamus tersebut. Dan seketika penulisan itu macet dijalan. Tinta sang pena tak mampu membantu Jean menggores lebih banyak lagi.

Jean menggerutu, "Kenapa sih? Pas ente dateng ini pulpen kaga nyala lagi,"

"Emang ada lampunya?" tanya Eren tanpa merubah posisi.

Jean melempar sampah tersebut kearah Eren, "Buangin," sahutnya.

Eren hanya mendecih setelah menerima buangan dari Jean. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja Rivaille, dan menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk memangku kepalanya. Jean membuka satu persatu laci yang ada di meja tersebut, mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis.

Eren menguap.

Melihat itu, Jean menaruh perhatiannya, "Kaga ada kerjaan, kan? Beliin pulpen dong." suruhnya seenak perut.

Eren semakin menguap, "Ngantchuk." jawabnya alay. "Dan gaada toko yang buka malem-malem kayak gini, dodol."

"Elo yang dodol," balas Jean gamau kalah.

"Lah yang nyuruh beli pulpen sapa?"

"Yang banyak ngerangkum lebih pinter daripada Cuma duduk diem gajelas, kan?"

"Lah yang kaga pernah dihukum nilainya lebih bagus keles,"

"Tapi yang wawasannya luas tetep gue, dong."

Sesuatu seperti ini memang selalu terjadi diantara mereka. Pada waktu ini, topik yang mereka bincangkan adalah kelebihan mereka berdua. Sedangkan beberapa waktu lalu, akibat nonton debat capres bareng, topik mereka tentang politik. Eren bersikeras nomor urut satu pantas untuk membuat perubahan pada dunia, dan Jean yakin nomor urut dua mampu membuat dunia menjadi lebih tenang.

Dan konflik mereka selalu terjadi setiap saat, dan berkelanjutan seperti ini,

"JADI MAKSUD LO, ANU GUA LEBIH KECIL DARI LO?!"

"IYA! GUA YAKIN PUNYA GUA LEBIH BESAR DARI LO!"

Dan Jean langsung beranjak dan mencengkram kerah baju polo Eren, layaknya di film-film, "LO BUTUH BUKTI, HAH?!"

Eren terdiam. Jean tahu bahwa ia sudah berlebihan.

Dan hening.

**.**

Jean melepas cengkramannya, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Eren merapihkan kerah bajunya, dan ikut duduk kembali. Jean kembali terpaku pada kamus oxfordnya—meski tidak lagi menulis dikarenakan tinta bolpoinnya habis—dan Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Jean.

Eren duduk bersandar, dan mencubit dagunya. Setiap perdebatannya selalu diakhiri dengan anu, anu, anu, dan anu. Dan ia bersyukur bahwa perdebatan tentang anu itu bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka untuk sementara. Contohnya ya saat seperti ini.

"Lo gabawa pulpen, apa?" tanya Jean, memecah hening ditengah sepinya ruangan.

"Kaga." jawab Eren singkat.

Jean mengangkat alis. Ia melipat halaman demi halaman yang akan dirangkumnya.

Eren menguap. Menyadari itu, Jean menaruh lagi perhatiannya. "Tidur, gih. Nunggu apalagi,"

"Tidurin." Jawab Eren sekenanya.

"Gaada ayunannya," jawab Jean datar.

"Nina boboin," sahut Eren.

"Sibuk."

"Boboin,"

"Mati aja sana."

Eren menghela nafas. "Kenapa pula gua harus ribet-ribet tengah malem disini, ya? Untung emak gua sama Mikasa lagi liburan."

Jean hanya berdeham. Ia tidak terlalu menanggapi Eren karena masih sibuk membaca kamus tersebut.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening lagi. Suara detakan jarum jam mulai jelas terdingar di telinga Eren. Ia berpangku dagu, dan menguap lagi.

"Tadi ngapain aja sama Rivaille-sensei?" tanya Jean, lagi-lagi keheningan pecah.

"Makan bakso abis karokean. Ketemu di jalan sih, terus ditraktir makan."

"Oh," jawab Jean datar.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Sampai beberapa menit, Eren inisiatif membuka pembicaraan, "Kok lo nanya begitu?" meskipun ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan ini telat diajukan. Tapi lebih baik daripada mengganjal. Gaenak hati.

"Bebas kali," jawab Jean.

"Kayak pemerintahan, setiap orang harus transparan." sahut Eren, mengungkit tentang debat capres yang lagi hot-hotnya sekarang ini.

"Setiap orang punya hak untuk melakukan apapun yang dia suka," ujar Jean tenang.

Eren merespon lagi, "Setiap orang juga punya hak untuk meminta alasan, jawaban, dari orang-orang yang disukainya," dan ia membelakak kemudian, "—eh, maksudnya, dari siapapun."

Jean tersenyum lebar, kemudian menampilkan gigi taringnya.

Eren membuang muka, "TYPO!" katanya dengan volume suara yang lebih keras.

"Tuh, kan. Udah ini mah," Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamus, dan menggoda Eren. "Kalo menurut gue sih, ya…"

"DIEM, AH!" Eren sok tsun.

"Setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya, seperti pada pasal 28 ayat 1."

"Iya, iya." jawab Eren santai, kalau sudah menyangkut pasal-pasalan.

Suara dari lembaran-lembaran yang menjadi kesibukan Jean dini hari ini mengisi kekosongan ruangan. Juga suara dari garukan tangan Eren di kulit tangan dan kakinya—disertai dengan beberapa tepokan sebab nyamuk yang betah untuk menghisap darah Eren.

"Ren," panggil Jean.

"Paan," sahut Eren enteng.

"Lo suka sama si walikelas?"

Eren membalikkan badan, "Emang napa?"

"Nanya aja,"

"Wajar kali. Kalo kita suka, pasti enak belajarnya. Nilai juga kaga bakal turun," papar Eren seraya mendongak, menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang remang, karena hanya dua lampu yang menyala. Diatas Jean dan disudut ruangan.

Jean merespon dengan anggukan.

"Gua suka semuanya, sih. Nyaman aja gitu sama keadaan sekarang…" lanjut Eren lagi, masih menerawang.

Jean mengangkat kepala, pupil matanya melebar, "Meskipun kayak gini?"

Eren mengerutkan dahi menatap Jean, "Hah? Iya gua suka semuanya. Ini namanya kesetaraan."

Jean menggoreskan senyum tipis. Ia menutup kamusnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya diatas kamus supertebal tersebut.

Orang kalau ditanya apa warna langit, pasti jawabnya biru. Setara, ya?

**.**

**.**

**-fin-**

**.**

**.**

.

**ASADADASAADASDFASFMAKFKS INI APAAN?! SAKING LAMANYA GAK NULIS FFN LAGI, MALAH NULIS NGASAL, ABSURD, GAJELAS KAYAK GINI! **

**UNTUNG LIBURAN, JADI BISA BIKIN x)) tapi ai tetep gak libur, sih. Harus ngurus ini itu X')) #okelanjut**

**Betewe, cemceman itu macem gebetan gitu yap. Cabe-cabean? Ya yu know lahh**

**Ini ide dapet dari meme comic yang di share temen, yaudah dah gitu pokoknya. Abis kaga tau mau nulis apa….**

**Yaudah makasih ya yang udah baca sampe akhir fic pelampiasan ini X)) dibawah ada kotak Review, saran kritik atau fangirlingan diterima dengan senang hati. **

**Okeh, tengs yaappp~**


End file.
